High School
by DarkHeartRocker13
Summary: Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer are freshmen in highschool. Jack has just moved to Seaford and he doesn't know anyone. What happens when he meets kim? A possible friendship or more. P.S this is nothing like the show it is my own version. Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so since summer is here. I though hey why not make a new kick story this one I different from the show so they have other people in here that are not in the show.**

**Kim's Pov**

My first day of school my first year in high school. My mom is the principal of the school how many kids can say that. I am doing what I usually do every day write in my diary, get dressed and eat breakfast. I love to dress up and wear really cute clothes, today I am wearing white jean short shorts, a white tank to go under my black and white see through button up crop top, and some white sandals. I usually wear my hair up but I am wearing it down. Maybe today I will meet new friend maybe a cute guy. Try out on the cheerleading squad and just have a great day.

**Jack's Pov**

First day of school a new school, my family just moved to Seaford. I don't know anyone and I am going to high school. I am used to being moved around but my parents promised me that we are going to stay a while. I have never had any friends because we move so quick I never get to know anyone but maybe this year will be different. I will probably do karate classes since I am a little rusty since my grandpa taught me. This year is all about new changes and I am going to make them.

**School**

"Hey grace." Kim says walking over to her best friend.

"Hey Kim this is so exciting I can't believe we are in high school." Grace says.

"I know right." Kim says jumping and bumps into someone.

"Sorry." the boy says.

"No, it's my fault I'm Kim." Kim holds her hand out.

"Jack nice to meet you, first year here." He says shaking her hand.

"Yeah in high school I have been in Seaford my whole life." Kim says.

"I just moved here and I don't know anyone." Jack says stuffing his things into his locker.

"Well you know me, here is my number consider me a friend." Kim says writing her number down.

"Thanks, I have to go to the principal's office to pick up my schedule do you know where it is?  
"Jack asks.

"Yeah, I'll go with you I have to get mine too. Bye grace." Kim says

"Bye." Grace says and continues to talk to jerry.

**The Office**

"Hey mom." Kim says.

"Your mom is the principal." Jack says.

"Yeah, oh mom this is jack he just moved here." Kim says.

"Nice to meet you." Mrs. Crawford says.

"You too."

"Mom can I show jack around after school?" Kim says.

"Sure, jack you can come over for dinner if you like." Mrs. Crawford says.

"That would be nice I'll call my mom and tell her." Jack says grabbing he schedule.

"Well you guys get to class and learn something."

"Ok bye mom thanks. "Kim says.

**After School at the Mall**

"This is the mall." Kim says.

"Cool, hey is that a dojo." Jack says.

"Yeah, I go there its really cool." Kim says.

"I do karate too well years ago." Jack says.

"Cool."

"We should get to your house it is almost 7." Jack says.

"Ok." Kim says and jack holds her hand while they walk out of the mall.

**Thanks for reading everyone I hope you like this story. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I am so sorry I haven't updated I have just been really tired. But I promise I am going to update every day from now on!**

**Song Recommendation: Who I am by Jessica Andrews**

**At school**

"Hey Kim and grace." Jack says.

"Hey jack." Kim says and hugs him.

"I have bio I will call you later Kim." Grace says.

"K." Kim says clearly focusing on jack.

"Yesterday was really fun can we go check out the dojo today." Jack says.

"Yeah, I have to go anyway I have practice." Kim says.

"Then I will meet you there." jacks says.

"It's a date." Kim says.

**At the dojo**

Kim changes into her pink shorts and white tank top with hearts.

"This dojo is amazing." Jack says.

"Hey kid what are you doing here this is a closed practice." Rudy says.

"Sorry."

"Rudy I invited him this is jack." Kim says.

"Oh sorry it is an honor to meet you I can't believe you grandfather trained bobby wasabi." Rudy says shaking jack's hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you to." Jack says.

"You must know the wasabi code."

"Yeah, we swear by the light of the dragon's eye to be loyal and honest and never say die." Jack says.

"Jack you should join our dojo." Kim says.

"I might do that." Jack says.

"What's up yo?" Jerry says.

"Hey jerry where's Milton?" Kim says.

"At some science thingy." Jerry says.

"Oh."

"Who is this dude Kim your boyfriend?" jerry says.

"NO, this is jack the new kid at our school." Kim says.

"Oh sorry." Jerry says.

"Let's get to practice." Rudy says.

**After Practice at Falafel Phil's**

"I have to get home and do my homework." Kim says.

"No, come on and stay out a little longer." jack says.

"Fine, but if I get in trouble you do to." Kim says touching his hand and pulls away quickly.

"So, this is a nice restraint." Jack says clearing his throat,

"Yeah it is." Kim says.

"I should walk you home." Jack says.

"Yeah." Kim says grabbing her stuff.

**Kim's house**

"Thanks for walking me home." Kim says and kisses his cheek.

"No problem." Jack says blushing.

"Well bye." Kim says.

"Wait, um maybe do you want to go out tomorrow night?" jack says.

"Yes, pick me up at 7." Kim says.

"Ok, bye." Jack says smiling.

"I see you and jack are becoming great friends." Kim's mom says.

"You scared me mom." Kim says.

"Why are you smiling?" her mom says.

"He asked me on a date tomorrow night." Kim says excitedly.

"Aw, you have a boyfriend." Her mom says.

"He is not my boyfriend yet." She squealed.

"Aw." Her mom says and hugs her.

"I am going upstairs to do my homework." Kim says.

"Ok, I'll call you when dinner is ready." Kim says.

**The Next Day at School**

"So did jack ask you out yet?" Kim says.

"Yes." Kim says.

"Oh my gosh really?" grace says.

"Yep." Kim says.

"We have to get you the perfect outfit." Grace says.

"I know let's go to the mall after school." Kim says.

**Kim's House**

Kim gets ready for her date she puts a beige lace peplum dress, with black heels. Her hair down in loose curls.

"Kim jack is here." Her mom says.

"I'll be down in a sec." Kim says and comes down the stairs.

"You look beautiful." Jack says.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." Kim says giggling.

"Bye mom." Kim says.

"Bye have fun." Her mom says.

**At The Restaurant **

"So why did your family move to Seaford." Kim says.

"My dad's job we move around a lot." Jack says.

"Oh I understand that my dad is almost never here." Kim says.

"You get used to it after a while. "Jack says.

"Come on I want to show you something." Kim says.

"Right now?" jack says.

"Yeah come on I promise it is going to be amazing." Kim says.

Jack pays and they leave.

"Kim we are in the woods are you sure you know where you're going?"

"It is right up here." Kim says and walks up the hill where you can see the entire city from there.

"Wow."

"I told you." Kim says sitting on a rock.

"How did you know where to find this." Jack says.

"It is my spot I come up here to think and get away from everything. I have been going here for years no one ever comes up here." Kim says.

"If it is so secret why you did you show it to me?" jack says.

"Because you are special to me just like this spot." Kim says.

Jack leans in and kisses her.

**Kim's House**

"Tonight was amazing." Kim says walking onto her patio.

"Yeah it was."

"Well goodnight see you at school." Kim says and kisses his cheek.

"Night Kim." Jack says.

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you think? R&R.**

**Love ya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am a total loser and I shouldn't make promises sorry for the long wait. There was a power outage then my computer broke . I am going on a camping trip with my boyfriend so I will be gone for two days. Check out my other kickin it stories A kick Love Story and Mystery. Anyway enough about me here is a super long chapter for you.**

**Song** **Recommendation: Summertime of our lives** **by Cody Simpson**

**Jack's** **House**

"Jack come here." his mom says.

"What, mom?." jack says .

"You'll see when you come down here." his mom says.

"Fine." He walks downstairs.

"You have a visitor." his mom says.

"Oh hey Kim." jack says and kisses her.

"Why are you all sweaty?." Kim says.

"Oh was practicing." jack says.

"Cool, wanna spar?" Kim says talking off her jacket revealing her sport bra.

"Sure."

They go upstairs.

"Did you come here just to spar?" jack says looking at her tight workout shorts.

"No, I was going for a run cause I was bored but then I decided to just walk over here." Kim says getting into fighting position.

"Oh ok I'll go easy on you." jack says.

"No way just because i am a girl doesn't mean you can't treat me like a guy." Kim says.

"I was going easy on because you're my girlfriend but what ever." jack says.

"I am not your girlfriend." Kim says then realized what he meant.

" Well of you want me too be." Kim says smiling.

"Yes I want you too be." jack says coming towards her when see sends a kick that knocks him to the ground.

"One point for me." Kim says flipping her hair.

"No fair I thought..." jack says.

"Keep your guard up at all times." Kim says.

"That's it you are going to get it." jack says chases after her.

"Stop it right now Jack." Kim says running around the room.

"Never." he pulls her down on top of him.

"Fine you win." Kim says catching her breath and kissed him.

"Jack, Kim do you guys want some lemonade?." jack's mom says.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Jack says helping Kim up.

"Thanks Mrs. Brewer." Kim says.

"I have to go jack my mom wants me home." Kim says checking her phone.

"K, see you later." jack says and kisses her.

**The Next Day**

"Kim guess whose home?." her mom says.

"Who?, dad is he back." Kim says running downstairs.

"No its me kimmy." a guy said.

"Jason, you're back I missed you." Kim says running up to hug him .

"I missed you too sis." Jason says.

"How long are you staying?" Kim says.

"A week." Jason says.

"Ok, I have to get to school but we have to do something fun later." Kim says grabbing her jacket.

"Do you need a ride?." Jason asks.

"Nah, mom jack and I are going together." Kim says.

"Who's jack?." Jason asks.

"My boyfriend." Kim says.

"Oh."

**Doorbell**

"Morning." Jack spins her around and kisses her passionately.

"Morning ." Kim says .

" Do you want me to carry your books?" jack says still not noticing Jason.

"Yes please." Kim says and hands them to him.

"Hey I'm Jason." He hold his hand out.

" Oh, yeah sorry." Kim says .

" Nice to meet you." jack says.

"This is my brother Jason he just came home from college." Kim says smiling .

"I didn't know you had a brother." Jack says.

"I forgot about him."Kim says laughing.

"Anyways, you get to school I'll see you later kimmy." Jason says.

"Ok bye bro."

"Bye nice meeting you." jack says.

They leave.

**At** **School **

"You wanna hang out with me and Jason after school ." kim says.

"I don't think he likes me." jack says.

"He'll love you come on please for me." Kim begs. "Fine." jack says.

"Hi jack." A girl says.

"Hey Madison." jack says.

"Call me maddi ." she says .

"Ok." jack says .

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to my birthday party tommorow." She asks.

"Yeah, sure." Jack says.

"Its a date." Madison says.

"I think you got the wrong idea I have a girlfriend." Jack says.

"I don't see her." Madison says.

"Uh hello I have been standing here this whole time." Kim says.

"Oh, well jack you're still coming right and Kim you can come too sorry about that I didn't know you were his girlfriend." Madison says.

"Now you know." Kim says clearly annoyed. "You didn't have to be so rude Kim ." jack says after Madison left.

"She already knew we were together jack grace heard her talking to someone about you." kim says.

"Oh, well I won't go to the party if you don't." jack says.

" Thanks, babe." Kim says.

**Thanks for reading more about the party and Kim's brother the next chapter. Please Review!**


	4. Movie Night

**Hey** **everyone so sorry I haven't updated lately I have been super busy. But I am not going to abandoned this story so if anyone has any ideas please pm me. I am having writers block but I am going push through and write this chapter for you.**  
**Song Recommendation: Miss Movin On by** **Fifth Harmony**

* * *

**Jack's House**

**"**My brother just cancelled on me." Kim says dodging a punch.  
"Kim, he's your brother he probably wanted to hang out with friends his own age." Jack says and sends a kick her way.  
"Yeah, but I really missed him." Kim says and blocks his kick.  
"How about we just hang our here tonight and you can sleep over?." Jack says and sits down on the mat.  
"Sounds like fun." Kim says and sits on his lap.  
"It is going to be more than fun because we have a theater room and it is just like you are at the movies but with free food." Jack says.  
"Really?." Kim says excitedly.  
"Game room too." Jack says .  
"It's a date." Kim says and gets up.  
"K, I'll see you later." Jack says and gets up.  
"Bye." Kim says and kisses him.

* * *

**Kim's House**

"Mom, Jason I'm home." Kim says.  
"Hey Kimmy sorry I can't hang out tonight." Jason says.  
"Its fine I'm hanging out with jack tonight." Kim says.  
"Oh, what are you guys going to do?." Jason asks.  
"Watch a movie and play some games and I'm going to sleep over. Jack has a theater room and a game room." Kim says.  
"Really?, that sounds fun." Jason says.  
"You could've came of you didn't have other plans." Kim says and goes upstairs.  
"You shouldn't have cancelled on her Jason ." Mrs. Crawford says.  
"I didn't think she was going to be mad." Jason says .  
"She's your little sister no matter how much she denies it she really did miss you a lot." She says.  
Meanwhile upstairs Kim packs tank top , shorts for pj's, high-waisted jean shorts, pink see through blouse , white tank top and sandals.

"Can I come in?." Jason says an knocks on the door.  
"Yeah." Kim says and goes into the bathroom.  
"I didn't know you were going to be mad I canceled." Jason says.  
"I'm not mad." Kim says and puts her makeup bag and curling iron into her duffel bag.  
"Yes, you are I promise I'll make it up to you. How about me, you and jack go bowling tomorrow night?." Jason says .  
"K." Kim smiles.  
"Have fun tonight." Jason says and hugs her.  
"You too, but not too much fun ." Kim says.  
they both start laughing.  
"Think it's the other way around Kimmy." Jason says.  
**Jack's House**

"Hey beautiful." Jack says and kisses her.  
"Hey." Kim giggles.  
"Lets go." Jack says and grabs her hand.  
They walk upstairs.  
"Oh my god this is so cool." Kim says as she looks around the room.  
"My parents went all out with this room." Jack says pointing to the huge movie screen, the chairs that looked like they took them from the theater, a snack bar, popcorn machine with a bunch of toppings, even had pizza.  
"They sure did." Kim says.  
"So what movie do you want to watch?." Jack asks.  
"The hunger games." Kim says and grabs some popcorn and sodas.  
"Good choice." Jack says and sits down and puts his arm around her.  
Kim scoots closer and rests her head on his chest.  
They finish the movie and go to the game room.  
"Ok seriously your parents are crazy." Kim says.  
"Yeah." Jack says.  
"Wanna play ping-pong?." Kim says.  
"Better watch out I am the ping-pong king." Jack says .  
"We'll see about that." Kim says .  
After 3 games of jack beating her Kim gave up.  
"I can't believe you beat me." Kim says .  
"Don't feel bad, I warned you beforehand." Jack says and they walk downstairs to the kitchen.  
"You look like you just lost to jack." His mom says.  
"Ping pong." Kim says .  
"Oh, no one can beat him." His mom says.  
"Told ya." Jack says and kisses her cheek.  
"Two sundaes coming up." Jacks mom says.  
"Chocolate please." Kim says smiling .  
"Me to mom." Jack says.  
"I think I might move in here with you. Your house is awesome." Kim says.  
Jack starts laughing.  
"Hey if I get sundaes every night at my house I would be a happy girl." Kim says.  
"Well in that case you should definitely move in." Jack says.  
"Hurry up and eat your sundaes I don't want you guys to stay up to late and be late for school." Jack mom says.  
"Are you busy tomorrow ?." Kim asks.  
"No, why?."  
"Jason wants to go bowling to make up for canceling tonight." kim says.  
"Cool, I'll be there." jack says.  
"Are you good at bowling too?." Kim says.  
"I'm good at everything ."  
"Shut up and eat your sundae." Kim says.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys hope you liked this chapter. Please review**!


	5. Sorry for not updating!

I'm so so sorry i haven't updated i forever! I have been super busy! But i promise I'm gonna update tomorrow!

Hope you all will still read!

Love you lots


End file.
